1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical assemblies, and, more particularly, to electrical conduit elbow assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conduit elbow assemblies are frequently used within conduit systems to allow the redirection of electrical wiring as needed. Such conduit systems are typically made of plastic components (i.e., polyvinyl chloride (PVC)), the components of which are interconnected by a variety of methods. Typically, mating female and male ends are used in such systems. Such mating ends may be screw threaded or glued together, while at other times, a force fit therebetween may be relied upon. In such instances, barbs may be supplied on the outer surface of the male member end to improve the force-fit connection. However, such a force-fit connection does not always prove to be sufficient and the mating ends may thus become dislodged from one another.
What is needed in the art is a connective system that utilizes the simplicity of a force-fit but provides a more durable connection between elements.
The present invention provides a conduit elbow including a cap having tapered projections with serrated or barbed inner surfaces that serve to wedge fit the conduit in the body/bore of the conduit elbow.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a conduit elbow assembly including a hollow conduit piece having an end with an outer diameter and a conduit elbow assembly, the conduit elbow assembly having a body and a cap. The body has a first connective end with an end bore thereat receiving the hollow conduit piece therein. A male fitting is located at the first connective end, the male fitting having an outer surface and an end which extends into the end bore. The outer surface of the male fitting has barbs which engage and retain the end of the hollow conduit piece thereon. The cap is attached to the body and has a plurality of tapered projections, of which two are diametrically opposed to each other relative to the outer diameter of the hollow conduit piece. These two tapered projections form a wedge fit with the outer diameter of the hollow conduit piece.
An advantage of the present invention is that such a conduit assembly offers a more secure fit than is possible in a system in which a male fitting having barbs on the outer surface thereof is relied upon solely to engage and retain an end of a hollow conduit piece thereon.
Another advantage is that the major components of the conduit assembly can be press fit or snap fit together, thereby simplifying and easing the assembly process.